The Savior
by kittytail88
Summary: Pony was trapped, with no way out and no hope of confessing. Until one person happens by. *Rape implications*


To say Ponyboy was scared was an understatement. He was terrified. His brother, Darry, had hit him, so he had some reason to be scared. But that wasn't why he was terrified. He was terrified because he was all alone, surrounded by Socs, all because he was an idiot. He ran away, and he didn't want to bother Johnny. Johnny had enough problems as it is, he didn't need Ponyboy complaining to him, at least that's what Ponyboy thought.

Ponyboy broke out of his musings when the Socs started to close in. there were maybe ten, but that may have been his mind playing tricks on him. Most of them were insulting him, several had lit cigarettes, and a couple brought out their switch blades. Ponyboy reached into his pocket to bring out his own blade, only to realize that he hadn't taken it with him. His eyes widened in horror as the situation settled in.

Ponyboy was in turmoil, he was outnumbered, without a blade, and all alone. Basically he was in deep shit and probably going to die. His only regret being that he wouldn't be able to confess his love to a certain someone.

"Look what we got here boys!" drunkenly slurred one of the Socs, interrupting Ponyboy's thoughts. "We got ourselves a Greaser. Or should I say white trash with long hair."

Before Ponyboy could stop himself, he shouted, "Well, you know what Socs are? White trash with Mustangs and madras."

Obviously that was the wrong thing to say because as soon as those words left Ponyboy's mouth the Socs advanced. They looked angry and ready to beat the shit out of him. Before Ponyboy could get away, one of them grabbed him and threw him to the ground. His head hit the ground hard, leaving him too dazed to get back up. The Socs pinned him down before he could get any of his senses back enough to fight.

One of the Socs brought his blade to Ponyboy's cheek and slightly cut it. "Why don't we give you a haircut? Free of charge!"

Ponyboy struggled against their grip as the Soc grabbed his hair and brought his blade to his hair, but it was of no use, the Soc started to cut his hair. Strand after strand fell down around him, each strand cutting deeper into him as he lost one of the things the Greasers prided themselves on.

After they were done, they decided that that wasn't enough. The Socs wanted to do something worse. They started to hit and kick him. A few Socs even decided to take their blades and slashed at him. They continued this for an hour, but to Ponyboy it felt like years.

Finally, the Socs stopped, but as they pulled away one of them spoke. "You know guys. I haven't had any in a while, but I think this Greaser will. Him being trash already."

Ponyboy's eyes widened in horror at the implications that sentence held. His entire body vibrated in fear as he quickly shook his head.

Ponyboy could do next to nothing as the Socs slowly started to take off his pants. Some of the Socs thought it was funny to keep cutting, while a couple punched and kicked him each time he moved. Tears poured out of his eyes, and the Socs beat him for that too.

It seemed like age until they finally got Ponyboy's pants off, but when they did they started getting even rougher. Ponyboy couldn't do anything but sob at their actions.

Suddenly, a voice sounded from the end of the lot. "Hey you, Socs! What do you think you're doing on this side of town?!"

Ponyboy's chest filled with hope as he squeaked out, "Da-ally."

Even though he could barely be heard, Dally still walked over to investigate the familiar squeak. When he was able to make out Ponyboy he pulled out his blade and threatened, "You better get away from him."

The Socs immediately backed off, not wanting to deal with mean ol' Dally, and ran away. While Ponyboy just curled up on the ground.

Dally carefully approached Ponyboy, not wanting to startle him, and kneeled down next to him. "They got you pretty good. Didn't they, Ponyboy?"

There came a whispered, "Yeah," from the lump on the ground. There was blood splattered on the ground and locks of hair scattered everywhere.

Dally decided that it was probably best to take Ponyboy to the hospital, so he carefully picked him up, a few whimpers leaving Pone's mouth, and placed Ponyboy in his car. He quickly got into the driver's side and zoomed down the road.

On the way to the hospital, Ponyboy whispered an, "I love you, Dally," before he fell unconscious. Dally just stared at him for a second before speeding down the road as fast as he dared.

Once they reached the hospital, Dally hastily parked, go out of the car, grabbed Pone, and ran into the building. As soon as he stepped foot into the hospital a nurse saw them and rushed him into a room. Dally got pushed out and into the waiting room by the doctors and nurses once Pony was out of his grasp.

Instead of slumping into a chair, Dally mechanically went to the phone and rung up the Curtis house. As soon as he heard a hello from Soda, Dally said, "I found Pone. We're at the hospital now. He's beat up pretty good." After he gave all the details he knew to the older Curtis he hung up and slumped into the nearest chair.

It took the oldest Curtis brothers half an hour to round up the rest of the gang and make it into the hospital, but when the whole gang was there it was deathly quiet in the waiting room. No one said anything as they all worried over Ponyboy, even Steve was concerned.

Finally, after several hours of silence, a doctor came in and asked for the family of Ponyboy. The whole gang stood up, even Steve and Dally.

When the doctor made it over, he gave them the news. "Ponyboy's doing alright. Most of his injuries were pretty minor and most of the cuts were superficial. He does have a broken rib, and that was the worst of it. The thing I'm concerned about the most is how he'll react to certain things after the trauma he's been through, but I'm not that kind of doctor so I can't really tell you more on what he could be thinking or going through. You can take him home now, but keep an eye on him."

The gang rang out with a chorus of yes sirs and rushed past him when they saw Ponyboy, being led by a nurse, coming down the hall. Sodapop and Darry, running in the front, lightly embraced Ponyboy and led him to their car.

Everyone drove to the Curtis' house and decided to spend the night. Everyone settled into their respective spots as Sodapop led Ponyboy to their room.

When they made it and Sodapop settle Pony into bed, Soda asked, "You alright, Pone?"

"Just a little shaken up, Soda."

"Dallas seemed a little of it at the hospital."

Ponyboy looked up at him and guiltily said, "That'd be my fault."

"Now why would you say a thing like that, Pone?"

"I confessed to him on the ride to the hospital," Pony whispered.

Soda stared in shock for a few seconds before saying, "I didn't think that you played for that team, Pone."

Ponyboy shook his head and whispered, "Just Dally."

Sodapop thought for a few seconds. Then he said, "Alright, Pone. You get some sleep. I'll be in in a few minutes."

Soda walked out into the living room and his gaze landed on Dally, "Dal, I need to speak with you outside." Soda's voice left no room for argument as he walked out the door.

Shortly after, Dally followed. Once outside he asked, "What do you want Sodapop?"

Soda looked hard at Dally as he spoke, "So I heard Ponyboy confessed to you." At that, Dally paled considerably. "How about you? What are your feelings towards my little brother?"

"He's a good kid, and he gave me quite the scare when I saw him with those Socs. If he hadn't been so beat up I would've ripped those Socs apart," Dally answered slowly.

"So you fell protective of him?" Sodapop grinned as Dally slowly nodded. "Well then, you better tell Ponyboy your feelings before you hurt his."

With that Soda went back inside, leaving behind a thoughtful Dally. After a few minutes of thinking, Dally left to go sit in the lot to think even more.

The thought of loving Ponyboy romantically didn't disgust him. He actually found it inviting. He wanted to try it. So the next day Dally went over to the Curtis household to give Pony his reply.

When he made it to the house Ponyboy was walking out the door to school. "Why don't I walk you to school, Pone?" he asked.

Pony smiled up at him and said, "Sure." After a few minutes of silent walking, Pony broke it. "Look, Dally, about my confession last night. You don't have to pay any mind to it. I was just. . ." Before he could finish his sentence Dally shut him up with a kiss.

When he pulled away, Dally whispered, " That's my answer."

Ponyboy grinned widely and no matter what happened that day, nothing could take that grin off.

**THE END**


End file.
